OH MY GOD!
by seera-chan
Summary: Who's cheating on who? Who's pregnant? What's going on? Read and find out! R&R please! Rated M for future references...
1. He did WHAT!

Chapter 1

**Kagome**

"Oh my god… Oh my god… Oh my GOD! You did WHAT?!" "No, Kagome! Let me explain!" "I don't wanna listen to **anything** you say! How could you, Inuyasha?! You're such a… never mind…" My fiancé was staying at home for a week while I was visiting my ill grandfather in Tokyo. I just found out that he slept with my rival in academics, Trina. "What, Kagome?! What am I?! Just say it," exclaimed Inuyasha. "You're such a hanyou! I can't believe you did that to me! After all we've been through: slaying demons left and right, hanging out with Sango and Miroku, saving each others' lives and when you proposed to me! What about all those? Did you forget about those good times when you--," I was cut off when Inuyasha took my head in his hands and kissed me. Passionately.

When it was over, I smiled and he let down his guard. I slapped him across his face. He stood there, shocked and I went upstairs to get my things. When I picked up my poetry notebook, I didn't just see my name, I saw Inuyasha's name there also. He must've been reading my poems and possibly added some. I'll read it when I get to Sango's. I shoved it in my suitcase and started downstairs when I saw him walking up the stairs.

He had a smirk on his face, "Did you really think that hit would stop me? I'm a hanyou, remember?" "Yeah… how the hell could I forget that?!" He looked at me, and then at my suitcase and back at me again, "Where are you going?" "I'm not telling you. Good bye, Inuyasha," and with that, I left as he stayed there, speechless.

When I opened the door to leave, Trina was about to knock and she hit my face. "Oh my god! I am so sorry," she apologized. And she really meant it and I said, "It's ok Trina. Inuyasha's upstairs. Bye." "Hey, Kagome? I'm sorry about being so mean to you before… Oh my god. Are you ok," Trina asked me when she saw tears streaming down my face. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just need to be alone for a little while." "Where are you going?" "If I tell you, Inuyasha will show up." That was that and I caught a taxi headed for downtown.

I need time to clear my mind. "Where ya goin' little lady," the driver asked. "8564 S. Slayer Ave." I took out my cell and punched in Sango's number. "Yeah, Sango?... It's Kagome… Um, yeah can I stay at your place for a while?... Really? Thanks, Sango." I hung up and looked out the window and saw Inuyasha running after the car. Wow. He really _is_ a dog. I rolled down the window, "Go away! I don't want you here!" Then he stopped, looked really sad and walked home. So I rolled the window up.

Time passed…

"He WHAT?! Do you want me to go over there and slay him for you? Cause I will," Sango said right before her phone rang. She picked up without looking at the caller ID, "Hello?... Oh, it's you… Yeah she told me!... No she's not here!... Dammit, Inuyasha! She's not here!" Then she hung up the phone. "Thanks for not telling him I'm here." "No problem. I knew you didn't want him to know. Now, do you want a hot shower? You look like you wanna relax." "Sure, thanks Sango. Thank you for letting me stay here," I said. "Like I said, it's not a problem. Now go and relax." "Okay," I went towards the bathroom.

Then Miroku appeared through the doorway, "Did I just hear that Kagome's here? I thought you told Inuyasha she wasn't here?" "I did. But he isn't gonna find out, is he Miroku," Sango threatened him. "Oh of course not! That is," then Miroku put his hands into an inappropriate gesture. Sango's jaw dropped and Miroku said, "Ahem, practicing?" SLAP "You f---ing perv," Sango yelled as her face became really red. "Well, I tried," Miroku mumbled. "Yeah, now get out! And don't even think about telling Inuyasha that Kagome's here!" Then Miroku started to leave but suddenly he ran to Sango, kissed her quickly and ran off, yelling, "Yes!"

**Inuyasha**

"_Hey Inuyasha. How's Kagome?"_

"_We… we uh… broke up. She's not… my fiante… fiande… fiancé anymore. Hey you wanna---"_

_It's a good thing I just woke up! I don't wanna relive what I did. This all sucks! I just __**had**__ to get drunk and sleep with Trina. This stress isn't good for Kagome or the baby… Oh CRAP! I didn't tell Kagome that she's pregnant! I gotta call Sango_, I thought. I got up from bed after my fiasco nap and grabbed the phone. For some reason I can sense when people are sick, pregnant, etc. I dialed Sango's number and it rang. Dammit! I got the answering machine! "Hey this is Sango. Leave your name and number after the beep and I will try to answer you ASAP. Bye." _BEEP_ "Sango! I forgot to tell Kagome something before she left! I **completely** forgot! She's pregnant! Call her and tell her!"

**Kagome**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I'm… no I can't be. I ran to the drug store, got an EPT and ran back. I went in the bathroom and, lo and behold, I was positive. I'm having a baby before I get married! This was exciting yet concerning. Inuyasha knew and didn't tell me? I know he said he completely forgot but that's his fault. "Sango! Come here quick!" Sango came as fast as she could, "What? What is it?" She saw the test and screamed. She jumped up and down, hugged me and squealed, "I'm so happy for you! What are you gonna name it?" "I dunno yet. I'll think about it," I went into the guest room and laid down. Then I noticed my poetry notebook, I picked it up and looked inside.

_I'm Stupid_

_I got drunk_

_So I couldn't have thunk_

_That I would be so stupid_

_To believe that Cupid_

_Would make me love another girl_

_When only one is my whole world_

_Baby & Wedding_

_She's having a baby_

_And I was thinking maybe_

_We could have the wedding sooners_

_So we could be honeymooners_

_So we could know one another_

_And I will love no other_

Inuyasha wrote these. But, _thunk_? _Sooners_? I'm sorry but his grammar sucks. Sango knocked and opened the door, "Are you okay? You're crying. What's wrong?" I showed her the book and I said, "His grammar sucks like hell." She laughed and said, "Yeah, it does. Maybe he was drunk when he wrote both of those." Sango and I are becoming closer and closer friends now that we get to spend time with each other. We laugh at the same things now and I love being closer to her. She's probably my best friend now.

"I think I'll go to sleep now. It's getting kinda late," I said. "It's 5:00 pm. You really wanna go to sleep now?" "Yeah. I'm just really tired." I left it at that and went to sleep…

Three days later…

"Kagome. Kagome? Kagome! Wake up!" "Huh? Huh? What? What's going on," I asked as Sango shook me furiously. "Good. You're awake. I was worried you were dead or something! I wonder if pregnancy does this to all women?" "Well, don't ask me cause I have no clue," I answered sleepily. "If it does, then I don't ever wanna get pregnant!" I looked up at the clock; it said 5:04 pm! "I haven't even slept five minutes!" "Yes you did. For three days." I almost couldn't breathe, "Th- three days?! Inuyasha hasn't been by has he?"

Sango answered, "No Kagome. He hasn't. But he **has** called to see how you took the news. I didn't tell him anything, not without you there at least." "Thank you Sango. I don't know how to repay you." Then Sango said relieving words, "Don't worry about it. What're friends for?"

A/N: ok. i think this chapter sux but you can critique if you want. R&R PLEASE!


	2. Thinking and Crying

Chapter 2

**Inuyasha**

"How am I so sure I'm the father? Maybe she found out before she got back and slept with one of her exes. Maybe that is not my baby," I was telling Miroku as we were walking down the street. "Inuyasha! I'm surprised at you! Just because you were unfaithful doesn't mean Kagome was! Besides… I think she liked it," Miroku said perversely. Then I hit him with all my strength and there was a bump the size of an orange on his head. "How come you never learn?!" "Well, if you must know," Miroku began when he saw a young woman in her 20's, "It's because all these girls torture me!" Then he went and said his 'famous line' and got himself slapped for it.

"You really thought I was cheating on you? Is that what you think," said a familiar, yet sad voice. I turned around and saw Kagome, trying to hold back tears. Sheesh! Do all girls cry a lot? "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Next thing I knew, I was in a lot of pain and laying flat on the ground. I heard her sobs as she ran away. To where? I dunno. Why? Because I'm an ass.

**Kagome**

"Kagome, I never really liked him with you anyway. A heartless hanyou isn't right for a sweet beautiful girl like you. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" "I don't care if you do or not, Sango. Right now, I just want to go back in time and make this all not happen. I mean, I loved him. And he really thinks I slept with an ex. I don't even have any exes! What's his f---ing problem," I asked Sango when we were sitting down drinking the only thing that will calm me down: coffee.

We heard the door bell. Sango looked through the peep hole and motioned for me to go upstairs. I did and when I was out of sight, she opened the door. I knew who it was. It was Inuyasha. I heard him say, "I just went through…1…2… 9 'sits'!" "I wonder why, hanyou," I heard Sango yell, "She loved you! She really loved you!" I heard the argument go on and on for a while. Then Miroku finally came, panting. Then he entered the argument, not knowing which side he should be on.

They stopped fighting for a few minutes to breathe. Then Inuyasha noticed that there were two cups of coffee on the kitchen table. Then he started up the stairs and Sango tried to stop him but he was too heavy and she couldn't pull him back. She gave up and prayed that I would be able to avoid him. I hid behind the bathroom door and when he came in, I snuck out of there as quietly as possible. Then I hid in the closet.

Wherever he would go, I would escape. He smelled my scent everywhere because I have lived here for a few days. When he couldn't find me, he went back down and started arguing with Sango and Miroku again. Then when the quarrel got to where their voices blended in, Miroku got confused and left. When I heard cracking voices, I knew the argument was almost over.

"You know, Inuyasha? Kagome really loves you," Sango said in her now crackly soft tone. I could tell he was getting angry with Sango and himself. He looked like he was about to hit her but being the friend that he is, he would never hit her. Then he said those words again, "Then why did she cheat on me? If the wench really loved me then why did she cheat on me?!"

"Hanyou! You cheated on her. And you believe she cheated on you? Is that what you think," Sango asked him. He got upset and left. But for a second there, I saw something wet on his face. Or was I seeing things? Nope. No doubt about it. He was crying. He was really crying.

Some months passed…

"Sango! I found names for the baby," I yelled for my friend while I was jumping up and down. "What? What are the names?" "Kagyasho if it's a boy and Inume if it's a girl." "What if you have twins and they're both boys or both girls," Sango asked me as my excitement faded. Then I replied, "Don't jinx me. Please."

"That sounds kinda stupid don't you think, wench," asked a voice kind of demonic. "Inuyasha! Go away," I yelled. Then he had a puppy dog pout on his face and said in a whiny tone, "But Kagome, you've been gone for months! Do you really think Sango alone can take care of you?" "Of course she can't. That's why Miroku's helping." "But you're my fiancé! They don't care about you," he yelled without thinking.

My vision became blurry for tears started to form. "That's not true! You're the one who doesn't care!" "Hanyou! You're gonna get it now," exclaimed Sango as she held me.

**Inuyasha**

I slapped myself. I'm so stupid! I didn't think before I spoke (like she always told me) and now she's crying! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

**Kagome**

Inuyasha sat down while Sango hugged me. Then I saw wet spots on his jeans. His head was bent down and he was shaking. I heard his sobs as he put his head on his knees. Right then, I wanted to hold him and never let go, to make him feel better and to make him stop crying.

He got up and left, almost crushing Shippo on the way. Shippo saw me and ran over and hugged me. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

**Inuyasha**

I am such a hanyou! Kagome's stomach is getting bigger and bigger and she hates my guts! Why do I do these things??? I want and need her to come home but she won't. I don't blame her though; I broke her heart a little too much. I am such an idiot. Where's Miroku? I gotta call him.

I dialed Miroku's cell number and when he picked up, I asked him to come down to my place. He said yes and came over. When he got there, I punched him. "What the hell was that for?!" "I need to fight. I keep making her cry and I'm mad at myself. I need to let out frustration. Now punch me with all your strength!" Then he said, "By 'her' you mean Kagome right?" "Duh…who else would I talk about?" Then Miroku got the guts to say, "Trina of course. You slept with her while Kagome was gone and she wasn't expecting anything to happen."

Suddenly, I hit him over the head with my fist. Before he became unconscious, he said, "My bad." I just knocked out my best friend! Kagome's gonna kill me! Unless… she doesn't find out… I slapped Miroku's face and it didn't work. I took a blow horn, blew it in his ear and that still didn't work. Then I got a bucket of freezing water, dumped it on him and _then_ he woke up! "You idiot! I blew a blow horn in your ear and you still didn't wake up!" "Sorry Inuyasha. But you knocked me out good! Ow," he cried as he felt his head.

A/N: I made a teensy mistake and I had to fix it. I need more reviews, though! I want to thank girlfighter2 and DARKGEISHA for their reviews.


	3. Apologies and Bothering Things

Chapter 3

**Kagome**

"Ow Ow OW! My back hurts Sango! How do I make it stop," I asked my best friend. "How the hell should I know? I've never been pregnant." "Are you sure? Last night I thought I heard some sounds coming from you and Miroku," I said in a taunting yet I-don't-think-that-really-happened tone. "Oh my god! You heard that?!"

My jaw dropped. "Ewww! Sango! You and Miroku… ewww!" "Please don't tell Miroku I told you! Even though he wants to brag…" "Don't worry! Your gross secret is safe with me! Oh! I wrote a poem! Read it," I exclaimed as I handed the notebook to Sango. It had, in neat handwriting:

_My Crazy Story_

_Pregnancy really sucks_

_It seems I have no more luck_

_My fiancé cheated on me_

_And I'm wondering, "How could he?"_

_We've been through a lot together_

_No matter what the weather_

_Slaying demons, left and right_

_And being together at night_

_I loved him with all my heart_

_But now I want a different part_

_He cheated on me but I'm having a baby_

_And somehow I'm craving gravy_

"Oh my god… this is so touching. Are you really craving gravy???" "Yeah… can you make some for me? All you need is milk, flour, salt and pepper," I told her. The phone started ringing and I looked at the caller ID. It was him. "Sango! Phone for you! I'll take over the gravy." She came over to me got the phone in the middle of the third ring and said, "What do you want? Oh! It's you Miroku!" She looked at me like 'why didn't you tell me?' and I just shrugged my shoulders. _I said it was for you_, I mouthed.

"Yeah, I liked last night too," she said quietly. I made a gagging face and she stuck out her tongue. Then I mouthed,_ Does Miroku have your tongue? Cause it really seems like it!_ Her jaw dropped and she quickly shut it, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Talk to you later, bye!" She hung up and glared at me, "Were you **trying** to make me laugh?! Is something wrong with you, besides the obvious?!" She pointed to my bulging belly. "I think pregnancy does this to women sometimes," I said, trying to get out of it.

**Inuyasha**

"You were with Sango?! Gross," I shouted after Miroku told me the weirdest thing. "In case you haven't noticed, Sango is very attractive!" "I know that! I'm just wondering what's going on in her head," I kept yelling. "Oh, I think you know what was going on in her head," he said and put his hands in the same inappropriate gesture he did to Sango a while back. I hit him over the head and said, "Even though Sango was very convincing, I still think Kagome cheated on me. I mean, I used a condom every time we did it."

"Maybe it broke? Those do that, you know," he explained. "That _is_ true… maybe I should apologize to her… for everything." I picked up my cell and dialed Kagome's number…

**Kagome**

My cell rang and I answered without looking at it. "Hello?… What?! Why are you calling me???… You're sorry? I was eating gravy!… Because I was craving it! Ugh! What do you want?… Why are you apologizing? I'm not gonna forgive you! Leave me alone," I yelled, hung up and threw my phone across the room. "You can f--- yourself for all I care! F---ing hanyou!" "Who are you talking to," Shippo walked in the room and asked me.

"Myself I guess. Do you wanna feel my belly?" "Sure," Shippo said and gently put his hand on my stomach. He gasped, "I felt the baby kicking! Does it hurt Kagome?" "No it doesn't. But being pregnant hurts a lot!" "Then you shoulda thought twice before having sex with Inuyasha," he teased.

"Yeah… I was pretty stupid. Stupid to believe he really loved me," I started to cry. Shippo came up quietly and hugged my arm. I took him off and hugged him completely. Sango came in and hugged the both of us. "I heard everything. He will pay, Kagome. He will be taught some type of lesson."

"Thanks for the support, guys. I'm not even married yet and I'm already headed for a divorce. I can't believe I really thought he cared about me," I shouted. "What's his problem anyway," Shippo asked. "He's mad because Kagome won't come home. But I think he's angrier at himself because if he didn't do what he did, Kagome wouldn't have left in the first place." "But I'm the stupid one right now. I really thought he loved me," I sobbed.

**Inuyasha**

"I'm the stupid one! Don't blame yourself for my mistake! I _do_ love you! I was drunk so I wasn't thinking," I yelled as I walked inside Sango's living room. I was standing there the whole time and now I'm starting to cry. Dammit! I said in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry for cheating on you. I'm sorry for assuming you were cheating on me. And I'm sorry for making you cry all these times. And I _am_ really mad at myself because none of this would have happened if I would've controlled my hormones while being drunk."

I dropped to the floor, tears streaming down my face. "You are the stupid one. But I really loved you. I think you should leave for a while. We could get married later on in the year," said a weeping Kagome. "I'd really like that, Kagome. Thanks." "Just remember, hanyou. I still hate you," said a frightening Sango. "Okay. I'll remember that…"

A month passed…

**Kagome**

"Kagome! Hurry up! The wedding starts in five minutes," exclaimed my dearest friend. "It's the dress, Sango! I can't get it on!" "I wonder why?! Let me help you," she said as she walked in my dressing room. While she was helping me with my dress, she said, "Kagome, I have something to tell you. And I hope you will still love as I love you."

"I'll always love you like you love me! You're like my sister. You were with me throughout the whole cheating disaster and I will be here for you! Now, what is it," I asked her. She broke down and cried. Sango stopped helping me with my dress and hugged me from behind. "I know you will support me." She sighed, took a deep breath and said:

"I'm pregnant with Miroku's baby…"

I gasped…

A/N: Hello glorious people! Okay, that was creepy. But anyway, hello! Third chapter up and runnin'! Trust me, it's not over! I hope I'm not putting anyone out of character… Oi! . 


	4. Dresses, Pink and Blue

Chapter 4

**Kagome**

"Oh my god… Are you serious?" "Yes. You remember how you were so asleep that I thought you were dead? Well, the other day, Miroku couldn't wake me up so he groped me to do that. Then I woke up and slapped the living daylights outta him. I started vomiting so I got an EPT and I was positive."

I squealed, "I'm so happy for you! But…" "But you're not happy that it's Miroku's baby," Sango finished my sentence. "Yeah. You're not mad at me for thinking that, are you?" "Of course not! I understand. He's a hentai and you don't like it. Inuyasha's a hanyou and I didn't like it. And since I didn't like the fact that you two were getting married to each other, you weren't mad at me. I understand why you don't like it. But we _will_ hafta, finally, get married."

"Yeah. After being engaged for a few years, I think he will like that," then I whispered, "a lot." Her jaw dropped, "You're talking about the honeymoon, huh?" "Yup," I said before I stuck out my tongue. "Kagome? I think you should put something more comfortable on. This dress is a little too small for you right now." "Okay… I think there is a big white robe I can wear!" "Good, let's get it," Sango exclaimed.

**Inuyasha**

I look at my watch. Ten minutes after the wedding started and she's not here yet! Ugh! What the hell is going on?! I look around at the people at the wedding. There's Kagome's brother, mom and grandpa. Then there's Shippo, Miroku and Kirara, but no Sango… oh well. Then there's… What?! Sesshomaru's here?! Who's that with him?

She has her hair in a big-ass bun! I'm guessing she's the same age as Sesshomaru… her left eye is green and her right one is blue… she's demon… now I know who she is! She's Princess Kanto! I should've known! She's dressed in her Royal attire! I'm stupid!

**Kagome**

While we were getting the robe, I said, "Oh, and I invited Sesshomaru and his girlfriend too! Just to piss Inuyasha off!" Sango said, "Ooo. Scandalous!" "Found it!" We went back to the dressing room, I got dressed, Sango went back to her seat and Grandpa came to me in his nice suit and walked me down the aisle. Inuyasha looked as if he could have a heart attack at any moment. "What the hell is that?!" "The dress couldn't fit her hanyou! Deal with it," Sango yelled at him.

"Deal with it? How can I? It's not my fault the dress didn't fit her!" Then Mom yelled, "Yes it is! If you wouldn't have gotten her pregnant, this never would have happened!" "Mommy? Why is Inuyasha mad at Kagome," Souta asked. Then my mother told Grandpa to take Souta outside. I started to cry as Inuyasha ran out the chapel and shouted, "Then I'll never marry the wench! And I'll never care about the damn baby!"

"My filthy half-breed brother did the right thing. Getting married is pointless," Sesshomaru said. Kanto glared at him and shouted, "No it's not! And he didn't do the right thing! He's the father of the child Kagome is gonna have and he should be here for her!" "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that if you think love is pointless, then we should break up. And guess what! We are!"

Then someone else ran out the chapel. It was Sesshomaru. Souta ran back inside and cried, "Both the mean people almost crushed me!" My mom held him in her arms and cried. Miroku said, "Appears there's not gonna be a wedding after all…" Sango gasped and whispered to me, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Yup! Hey, Miroku!" "Huh," Miroku asked. "There could be a wedding today. Would that wedding make you happy?" "What are you talking about?" Everyone in the church got it except him.

"Are you always this dense?! You and Sango you idiot!" Then he smiled. I took Sango into the dressing room and, since we were close to the same size, she was in my—her dress. I walked with her down the aisle and Miroku's jaw dropped. My grandpa went over and shut his mouth. The preacher was confused but said what he had to say. And then I heard the fateful and glorious words that came from Sango and Miroku's mouths. "I do."

Just then, my stomach was hurting really bad and my water broke. Everyone rushed over to me. Shippo called an ambulance and when they got there, they came in with a stretcher. The ambulance guy said there would be room for two more people and I chose for my mom and Sango to be in there with me. It's a good thing the wedding dress wasn't really big at the bottom or Sango wouldn't have been able to go in the ambulance.

I was rushed to the hospital. I was rushed to the emergency room and then I was rushed to the maternity ward. The whole time, I was thinking about Inuyasha and how he'd react when he found out. But then I realized that I didn't care. He called me a wench and made me cry too many times and I'm sick of it. He can go to hell for all I care. Not caring about me or the baby.

When I got to my room and I was on a bed, they told me to push and I did. It took an hour getting the baby out. But then when I was going to catch my breath, the doctor said, "Keep pushing! There's another one!" WHAT?! Oh I hope one is a boy and the other is a girl! I pushed and this time, it took thirty minutes to get the other baby out. Then I was able to breath.

I was squeezing my mom's hand the whole time and it was white, like a bed sheet type of white. Giving birth hurts and I never wanna go through it again. And Sango has to go through it later on. Two nurses came back in the room after cleaning the babies of blood. One baby was wearing blue and the other was wearing pink! Oh I am so happy! I named the twins right then and there.

The nurses we a little freaked out because the babies had dog ears and Inume had white hair. Kagyasho has black hair, like mine and Inume has her father's hair. Then I realized that the first three letters of Inume's name are the first three letters of Inuyasha's name and she looks like him. And that the first three letters of Kagyasho's name are the first three letters of my name and he looks like me.

The nurses left and Sango and Miroku came in. "Are you okay, Kagome," Sango asked. "Yeah I am…" "I'm gonna call Inuyasha right now and tell him about the twins," Miroku declared. Then Sango and I hit him over the head. "Don't call Inuyasha," we both yelled at the same time. "He deserves to be left out! Miroku, if you tell him, I'll kick your ass!" "Okay, Sango, my love," Miroku said, frightened.

I was relieved and sighed. I looked out the window; the doctor came in and said that I could leave tomorrow. I was happy and Sango and Miroku left. The nurses cam back in and took the babies to where they needed to be until we got to leave. Then I went to sleep. I really needed it.

The Next Day…

I woke up and found it to be twenty-four hours since the doctor told me when I could leave. I felt refreshed and stronger. Sango came by and helped me with the twins. She drove me to her house and she said that she bought the best cribs there were at the store. "You didn't have to," I said. "Oh, but I wanted to. Besides, I didn't foresee you living with their father." "Okay…"

A/N: Okay! This chapter is up and runnin' too! If you have ideas, I will see if I can use them in the story. R&R please!


	5. Songs and Crying Babies

**A/N: okay! My friend, daddys-girl-kanto, wrote the song and created the character Kanto. I gotta give her credit on that. And this chappie kinda sucks…**

Chapter 5

**Inuyasha**

I suck! Ugh! Kagome hates me and I think I shouldn't talk to her for a little bit… I asked Miroku to tell me when the baby arrives… Oi! I'm a dumb ass!

**Kagome**

"Sango! Kanto's coming by!" "Okay! Oh crap! We're yelling and there are sleeping four-month old babies," Sango yelled but tried to make her voice low. I listened to the baby monitor and heard nothing. Good! The babies are still asleep. Sango waited outside for Kanto so the knocks or doorbell won't wake the babies up.

When Kanto came by, she was crying. "What's wrong, Princess?" "I miss Sesshomaru…" "Why do you like him? But more importantly, how did you meet him," Sango asked her. She began, "Well, it all started when Sesshomaru and I were sixteen years old. It was the day my parents died. I was taking a bath and when I was done, I got dressed and sat on a rock singing a song my mother taught me.

Then he heard my voice and followed it. He saw me with my long dark brown hair that made the water jealous. He didn't know what to say. Later on he told me that he was thinking if he should fight me and if I was working for Naraku. Then he went to talk to me while I was still singing."

"How did the song go," I asked. "It went like this:

_I see you beside me_

_It's only a dream_

_A vision of what used to be_

_The laughter, the sorrow_

_Pictures in time_

_Fading to memories_

_How could I ever let you go_

_Is it too late to let you know_

_I tried to run from your side_

_But each place I hide_

_It only reminds me of you_

_When I turn out the lights_

_Even the night_

_It only reminds me of you_

_I needed my freedom_

_This what I thought_

_But I was a fool to believe_

_My heart breaks while you cry_

_Rivers of tears_

_But I was too blind to see_

_Everything we've been through before_

_Now means so much more_"

"That's a very beautiful song, Kanto." Kanto smiled at my compliment, "I know it is. My mother used to sing it to me. I miss her so much…" Then she started to cry and I felt sorry. I was feeling bad about myself because I lost my fiancé but she lost her boyfriend and her parents.

"Kanto, I'm sorry that happened to you. I was feeling bad for myself because I lost Inuyasha but you have it worse off because you lost much more." She quickly dried her tears, "It's okay, Kagome. I miss Sesshomaru. He would have been a good father…"

Mine and Sango's jaws dropped. "You're gonna be a mother? I'm happy for you," Sango exclaimed. I asked, "How many months are you???" "Five months. The doctors say I'm gonna have twins."

"Hey! You're gonna have your babies before I have mine! Isn't that awesome," Sango cried. "Of course! Now we're like sisters in a way… hey! That means my kids can call you 'Auntie Sango' and they can call Kagome 'Auntie Kagome'!"

I couldn't contain myself, "Then our kids can call you 'Auntie Kanto'! This is gonna be so cool!" Then I hear a crying sound in my pocket. "Oh SHIT! The babies!" Sango, Kanto and I run upstairs. I thought it was because our excitement woke them up but when I got to their room, I saw someone I was dreading to see.

Inuyasha was holding Inume and Kagyasho. "Inuyasha, what the HELL are you doing?!" "Make them stop! My ears are about to bleed," Inuyasha pleaded for help. "Give them here," I demanded. When he gave me my children, they looked at me and calmed down. "They didn't know who you were! And why are you here?!"

"Don't be mad at me. I just wanted to see my kids. When Miroku didn't call to tell me the babies were born, I got suspicious because you were due any day."

"SIT! If you really wanted to see them, you should have called. But I think you were trying to kidnap my children," I yelled as Inuyasha was lying on the floor with a force pushing him down. "They're not just your kids! Who the hell do you think helped them begin growing?! Now just let me see my kids!"

"You said you didn't care about them! And you wanted to see them? Well look! How did they react when you held them," I questioned him. I could tell Kanto and Sango knew where this was going.

"They… were scared…" "Yeah! And how did they react when you gave them back to me?" "They… they were happy," he responded. Then he whispered, "Wench." "SIT BOY!" And yet again, he was lying on the floor. Inume and Kagyasho saw the scene before them and laughed. "You guys find that funny? That's my babies. You are so cute! Inuyasha, GO AWAY!"

When he wouldn't leave, Sango was about to get demon slayer on him. Then he left saying, "I'll be back! You can count on it!"

I know he's coming back. I just wish he would leave this family alone for once. He did help create them but there's no way I'm giving him the label of 'Dad' or 'Father'. He will just never learn!

The End

**A/N: Okay, this is the end of this chapter and story. There will be a sequel to this. Be sure to read it please! And I know this story was only five chapters but I started writing the sequel and didn't mean to. Sorry!**


End file.
